


The Plan

by GachMoBrea



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: "Screwdriver", Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, S01E12, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: "Well...If he's following the plan..."Missing Scene (before the "Truth Serum" part).





	

In a very dangerous part of the world, two agents are fighting in a shack.

"What sort of plan is that?" Mac growls at the man standing in front of him.

"The kind that's going to work!" Jack counters. "Listen, intel says our terrorist target only comes out to personally interrogate his prisoners. If we want him, we've got to draw him out!"

"How is offering up yourself to be tortured considered a plan?" the blonde argues. 

"It's not like I'm going to let YOU offer yourself up," the brunette huffs.

"Why not?" 

"You shouldn't have to ask that question, Mac."

"Well, I am!"

"We've been over this," Jack frowns. "I protect you, you get us out of tough situations through amazing whit. Why do you keep forgetting that?"

"I know you've got more training with hand-to-hand than I do, but how does that make you more qualified to be captured by the enemy than I am?" Mac counters, anger still making his pulse beat against his forehead.

"Because I've been through it before!" the brunette says loudly, silencing the room.

Mac stares at his partner as he realized what he just shouted.

Jack's eyes soften. "I was CIA, Mac," he says lowly. "It's part of our training to be able to withstand torture. It won't even be for that long anyway, because you'll be tracking me and get me out of there faster than I could do the same for you."

After a beat of silence, Mac grumbles, "This plan sucks."

"I know it sucks," his partner agrees with a pained smirk.

"I can come up with something better."

"Eventually," Jack shrugs. "But we don't have time for that."

The older agents puts a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Mac. Don't worry about me."

Mac locks eyes with the other man, "That's impossible."

Jack chuckles, patting the blonde on the shoulder before stepping to the shack's door.

"Yeah," he sighs, thinking in his head. 'I feel the same way about you.'

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Internet: What do you own?  
> Me: Nothing  
> Internet: Are you sure?  
> Me: ....I have a cookie?
> 
> (I own nothing regarding these lovely characters or the amazing show!)  
> *P.S. I haven't seen the episode yet. (Shocker!) I just saw the "Truth Serum" clip on YouTube...*


End file.
